shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sake
Introduction Sake, born as Gupta, is the Helmsman of the Shell Pirates and the third person to join the crew. Appearance Sake is large compared to most humans, but is average for a fishman his age. Unlike another infamous cookiecutter shark fishman, Sake looks more like a cookiecutter shark than a person. Sake has blue skin, a small fin on his back, and green eyes. He has a very large overbite, causing his lower jaw to almost completely overlap his upper jaw. He typically wears an open Hawaiian-style shirt, khaki shorts, and sandals. He also has a bandana covering his scraggly brunette hair. After the timeskip Sake has traded his Hawaiian shirt for a plain shirt and a large brown captain's coat. He also wears a matching tricorne over his bandanna and a custom sheath to hold the Twin Kiribachi. Personality Sake is laid back, but mostly unspoken. A lot of people consider Sake as a nice, caring person if you get to know him. However, because of his upbringing as a child and his life in the education system he's developed a bad habit of keeping to himself when possible. This habit has lessened ever since he joined the Shell Pirates but there are still times where Sake will sit alone and think to himself. Fighting and S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Fighting Sake knows some Fishman Karate, but does not usually use it alone. He is also able to attack with simple punches and kicks, and has a habit of ramming people with his shoulders. Sake also used to Kiribachi rather well but has reforged it into the Twin Kiribachi, a pair of smaller three-toothed weapons about the size of katanas. His knowledge of Fishman Karate combined with the Twin Kiribachi allow for some powerful combination techniques Strength Sake is a fishman, so he has twice the strength of the average human. Sake often uses his strength when his allies (specifically Tomás) need to be carried to safety. He also has very strong shoulders, which he often uses to ram down doors and the like. Perception Sake's senses are average, with nothing specifically special about them. However, because of his extremem underbite his speech is slightly impeded. Endurance Sake is a very durable fishman. The willpower he's developed during his childhood helps him tough out most injuries. However, he's still unable to withstand heavy injuries, such as a bullet wound through the chest. Charisma Sake is a very nice guy, but that's not apparent on his outer looks. Due to his extreme overbite and his large stature, some people generally are disgusted or scared of Sake. His minor speech impedement because of his extreme overbite doesn't help either. Inteligence Sake has some average intelligence. Sake is no genius, but he's not stupid either. Agility Because Sake is so large, he's not as agile as a lot of his human allies. His lacking agility is even worse when he wields the Kiribachi, which he's barely able to wield properly like his infamous grandfather. On the other hand, Sake has developed an understanding of Observation Haki. This allows him to be able to dodge sudden attacks, such as punches or gunfire. Luck Sake's luck is as normal as anybody elses. Nothing exactly lucky happens to him, but he has survived a gunshot wound straight through the chest without suffering any major injury. Relationships Crew Sake is very nice to his crew, and would glady sail them to where they need to go. Beside, the crew's ship was originally his personal ship. Family Half of Sake's family (his father's side) is descended from Arlong the Saw, so because of that they're exiled by the Koko Islands. The other half of his family (his mother's side) looked at his newborn underbite with disgust and abandoned him to an orphanage. The only real family Sake's ever had is Nellie and his new crew. Allies/ Friends Sake strives to be nice to everyone he meets, believing that doing so mean that they're nice back to him. Because of this, all of his friends and allies all think the same of him one way or another; a really nice guy with a bad childhood. Enemies Sake does not have many enemies outside of the recently disbanded New Arlong Pirates, so anyone that he would consider an enemy is more of an enemy of one of his crewmates than him. When confronted with one of these mutual enemies, Sake would immediately attempt to help out in any struggle with them. History Sake grew up an abandoned orphan due to his mother finding him hideous. He was bullied as a child, and his only friend growing up was Nellie. After the Big Bear Pirates attacked the Koko Islands and separated the two friends, Sake joined the rebellion and fought with them until the Shell Pirates came and turned the tables. During the time-skip, Sake went back to the Koko Islands to meet back with Nellie and aid her in leading the islands. Major Battles *Sake and the Rebels vs. The New Arlong Pirates (numerous times, unseen) *Sake vs. Benthic *Sake vs. Kennie Quotes Hell if I knew. Trivia *Gupta's false name, Sake, is a scrapped idea from a very old version of Shells. In the first version of the Koko Islands Arc, Gupta was the bastard son of Arlong and was given the name Sake because of the alcoholic beverage's role in his consunmation. This idea was scrapped when Shells was moved farther into the future. Related Articles Shell Pirates Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells Category:Shell Pirates Category:Fishman Karate Users Category:Fishmen